Onestar's Final Battle
by SayoriStories4ever
Summary: Onestar deserved death in my opinion very soon after becoming a leader, so for this story I gave him what I thought he deserved. Made for the 'Doom, Death, and Demise' challenge in Lightclan.


**Hey guys! Sayori here! In my opinion Onestar did deserve to die... I use to love him when he was Onewhisker, but when he became a leader that changed. Not because I don't like him as a leader, but because he himself changed. Well anyways onto the story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of the characters used in this story.**

~Onestar's P.O.V~

"Why do I have to be the one leader at one life? All the other clans have fresh new leaders!" I said while pacing back and forth, "I mean I could give one final attack to Thunderclan to show them my true hatred... Then again they would kill me in an instant... Or would they?" I ran out of my den and lept onto the highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" I called enjoying what I knew would be one of the last times I called the words.

"What now?" I heard one of my less loyal cats hiss to another impatiently. I glared down at them, and they seemed to have noticed because they stoped whispering to one another.

"My dear friends of Windclan I have come to you all to anounce that I wish for us once more to have war with the evil cats of Thunderclan!" I yowled, "They have a new leader I know, but his actions towards us have been no better than the last!" Most of the cats cheered, but some had a less excited reaction.

"I bet thats because he hasn't even givin him a chance... Its been like one day!" I heard one warrior say to another.

"Yeah I bet he just wants to prove his 'independence' again." The other warrior said mockingly.

"They'll tear us to shreads! There leader is new and fresh and I can bet you our leader is probably on his last life or lives!" The first one hissed. I frowned at them, but no one noticed.

"I will be taking a large patrol to give them a surprise attack. I will also create a group for back up. A cat will come back and tell you when back up is needed. I will lead the original patrol and Ashfoot I expect you will take great care in leading the back up patrol. I will take Crowfeather, Gorsetail, Emberfoot, Sedgewhiser, Sunstrike, Boulderpaw, Hairspring, and Whiskerpaw. Ashfoot you will take Furzepaw, Whitetail, Heathertail, Nightcloud, Antpelt, and Swallowtail. Everyone else stay home and gaurd the camp." I ordered. Ashfoot nodded her head although I could tell she was concerned, but not for my safety for the safety of those left behind. I lept down from the highrock and told all the warriors to get current wounds treated and any other problems taken care of before we left. I waited at the camp entrance for the warriors to gather. The moment all my warriors gathered I signaled for us to head out. We soon reached the border, and began hiding in the shadows downwind from the camp. When we reached the camp I signaled for my warriors to attack. The second I sent the signal I jumped down into the midst of all the cats ready for battle all my warriors close behind. The surprise was a success.

The battle continued to rage on with none of there warriors falling and none of mine. I looked around hoping to find Bramblestar amoung the many fighting cats, but I couldn't. Then I remembered, 'Bramblestar hasn't returned yet in fact he is probably still Brableclaw!' We quickly drove the Thunderclan warriors back and I lept up onto their highrock.

"Thunderclan!" I called, "You have been unable to comply with my wishes, and this does not do anything for peace now does it?"

"All we did was help you in your time of need!" Lionblaze hissed, "And this is how you repay us? Attacking when all clans are the weakest?!" All the Thunderclan cats yowled there approval. I hissed.

"You think your the only clan with injurys!" I screeched, "Our clan lost plenty to!"

"Why are you attacking then?" I saw Leafpool pad forward, and although I knew she was trying to be peaceful I signaled to my cats. The warriors lept forward and nocked her over one of them who I recognized as Nightcloud leaned down and bit hard on Leafpool's neck. I looked around surprised that she was here. 'I thought she was in the back up?' I then noticed Ashfoot looking up at me. I frowned down on her. I didn't get to look for long as I was thrown to the ground by Lionblaze.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, "It is against the warrior code to kill!"

"Unless that cat is against the code!" Lionblaze hissed, "and you seem to be cause what cat has to kill a Medicine Cat to win an already fought out battle!" He looked down on me, and I soon felt him cut open every wound that was healing and the create a huge gash in my throat. My thoughts were in a whirl as I looked up at him.

"What..." I choked, "did I do... wrong?"

"You killed my mother!" Were the last words I heard from Lionblaze as my life came to an end.

~Ashfoot's P.O.V~

I gazed on in shock as Lionblaze gave no mercy to the heart broken leader. I saw that the second he had killed Onestar his eyes widened in shock before quickly going down to there normal size.

"He... He killed my... my mother..." I heard him whisper, but I also heard he was crying. Very softly, but he was crying. I saw the Thunderclan and Windclan warriors begin to come towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked, slowly backing away. Some of the warriors noticed and stoped, and the others saw them stop and did the same. I also noticed that Nightcloud, and Crowfeather weren't amoung them, and I noticed Nightcloud's bloodied form next to Leafpool's with Crowfeather over top. I dipped my head towards them. 'Nightcloud had it coming' I thought before turning back to the rest of the cats.

"Ashfoot... Onestar is... dead..." Sedgewhisker started.

"You think I haven't noticed?!" I hissed.

"Of course I know you noticed, but I don't think you realize right now what it means..." He said.

"It means we don't have a leader! That we don't have Onestar! That we need a new leader!" I hissed than stoped in realization, "I am... the new leader..." Sedgewhisker dipped his head in respect.

"Yes... Ash... star... and you also need a new deputy!" He said, "Why don't you do it in front of the very cats who deserve to know most... Thunderclan!" I nodded. I jumped up onto the highrock.

"Cats of Thunderclan and Windclan!" I called nervously, "I am severely sorry for the pain Onestar has caused... I wish that it had not come to him leading his warriors into his last battle. It was a pointless one... That could have ended peacefully had he listened to Leafpool... It also would have prevented three un necessary deaths... Leafpool... who died from her attempt to make peace with the two clans... Onestar... who died by Lionblaze's claws for telling his warriors to kill Leafpool... and Nightcloud... Well... she had it coming, but had Onestar not signaled all Windclan warriors to attack Nightcloud wouldn't be dead right now... but... I hope that from this day forward Windclan and Thunderclan can get along!" Everyone cheered and began chanting my name. Ashstar! Ashstar! Ashstar!

"Thank you everyone, but that is not my name yet. Besides I haven't even named a deputy!" I called this time much more confidently, "Before the bodies of Onestar and all the others who have fallen I name my deputy in high hopes that they will approve! My new deputy will be... Sedgewhisker!" Sedgewhisker! Sedgewhisker! Sedgewhisker! I heard everyone call.

"I have one final announcement. Furzepaw, Boulderpaw, and Whiskerpaw please step forward. To your mentors, do you believe they have trained long enough to gain there warrior names?" I asked. They nodded. "Furzepaw, Boulderpaw, and Whiskerpaw do you all promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan even at the cost of your life?" There eyes brightened and there heads nodded vigorously.

"We do!" They called in unison.

"Then by the power of starclan I give you all your warrior names! Furzepaw from this day forward you will be know as Furzepelt! Boulderpaw from this day forward you will be known as Boulderclaw! Whiskerpaw from this day forward you will be know as Whiskerleaf!" I called. Everyone cheered the names of the newly made apprintices. I raised my head proudly knowing that I would shape Windclan to the best of my ability.

* * *

 **So how was it? I really didn't expect to go so far when I started, but it seems to have turned out well... In the end I killed more than just Onestar, but Nightcloud and Leafpool as well... I do think Nightcloud deserved to die as well, but not Leafpool... Oh well... Tell me, what do you think? Thanks for reading!**

 **R &R**

 **Sayori, out!**


End file.
